


What Can a Game of Tag Lead to?

by Senpaiissugoi



Series: KarNagIsoHara [2]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: F/M, I GOT THE PROMPT FROM TUMBLR!, IS THIS GOOD???, M/M, MaeIso, i am doing a second chapter shhh, karmagisa - Freeform, okAY SO THIS IS TO MAKE UP FOR NOT UPDATING OTHER FICS IN A WHILE, this isnt complete but i will write a second chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 15:52:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6760306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senpaiissugoi/pseuds/Senpaiissugoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karasuma sets up a game for Class 3-E!<br/>Only this time it's Assassination Tag!</p><p>It starts out nice and calm, until a few students get distracted...</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Can a Game of Tag Lead to?

**Author's Note:**

> I am such an awful person.  
> I honestly can't read fanfiction nowadays without feeling guilty.  
> I should be updating Love Through Ink On Skin (please suggest new titles...) soon though.
> 
> This is to apologize for not updating (in three months was it? or two...?)  
> Have a lovely day, or night!
> 
> *I swear this isn't smut*

It was Tuesday morning when Tadaomi Karasuma suggested the whole class play a game of "Assassination Tag". Class 3-E had obviously agreed as their previous day's training had consisted of only knife practice.  
  
They were allowed to run around the whole hill of their school building, just like when they played the Cops and Robbers game.  
  
Nagisa Shiota was very excited to play this game, to take on the challenge: To feel the adrenaline rush.  
Karma Akabane was somewhat excited, wanting to taunt their teacher as much as he could during their game.  
  
Now the game seemed childish for their age. Who had ever heard of fourteen and fifteen year olds playing a game of tag together for their physical education class?  
It did sound quite absurd that they'd be playing it.  
  
"We are the 'E as in End' class." Yuzuki Fuwa justified the class with that when Terasaka groaned about how they weren't in primary school anymore.  
  
How did Hiroto Maehara and Yuuma Isogai feel about this?  
They felt excited to team up and try to stay in as long as humanly possible. But Maehara was a pretty slow runner compared to others, everyone knew this, they just never chose to express it out loud. Well his boyfriend, Yuuma, had let it slip through his lips every here and there.  
  
They were currently drawing slips with either "Not it" or "It" written on them. Out of the twenty-eight papers in there (Ritsu would randomly select someone if she somehow got the paper), only one had "It" written on it.  
  
Nagisa prayed that Kimura, being the class's fastest runner and whatnot, would not get the job of being the most infamous "It". Kimura on the other hand, currently wanted nothing more in his life than to take on such a serious task.  
  
When Nagisa was passed the jar with the paper slips, he grabbed one carefully and placed it in his small fist. They were all to open them at the same time, once everyone had gotten a paper.  
  
Soon they all had their paper slips in their hands or on their desks; it was time to find out who would bring chaos onto the hill.  
  
It was Masayoshi Kimura. Just who Nagisa didn't want. But Kimura would be a challenge for the amateur assassins, he figured. Maybe it wouldn't be too bad after all.  
  


* * *

  
  
They were lined up at the classroom's entrance, all in their military-like physical education uniforms; designed to keep them safe during any assassination attempt towards their monster of a teacher. Some of them had agreed to get a head start, it was only fair for the students to get one, especially with Kimura being their predator.  
  
Karasuma signaled them with three shots of his S.A.A.U.S.O gun, the guns used to carry out assassination attempts for Korosensei. The students all ran into the depths of the forested hills.  
  
Nagisa could feel the blood rush and adrenaline rushing in his blood, in his whole body. He ran east, knowing a few secret caves and hideouts made from nonsuspicious-looking bushes and trees.  
  
He climbed up a tree, for it was not against their set rules, and stood where only his eyes could be seen through the huge leaves that covered every single space of the top of the tree trunk.  
He saw Kimura tap Sumire Hara; "Kunugigaoka's Mom".  
Now she was heading east, ready to find a new victim to become "it".  
  
Nagisa had to run west.  
  


* * *

  
  
Karma was laying against the thick branch of an oak tree on the western side of the hill, not worrying about being caught whatsoever.He heard that someone else got tagged, but he didn't quite hear the name.  
  
When he saw the two lovers running away from the tree, he realized he could get caught. He soon began to ran east, just like Hiroto and Yuuma had seconds before.  
  
• • •  
  
That's when it happened, they collided.  
  
Karma had been running to the east, Nagisa had been running west. They both just happened to be in the same exact vertical location.  
  
"Oomph!" Nagisa had breathed out as he was thrown down to the forest floor mercilessly.  
  
"Watch ou-!" Karma froze mid-sentence as he realized it was his best friend who he was on top of.  
  
"Sorry." They both let the apology slip from their mouths at the same time, erupting a chuckle from the back of Karma's throat.  
  
Nagisa wondered when Karma was going to get off of Nagisa. 'Will I have to pry him off of me?' He knew it was a silly question to ask himself, but then again Karma was known for being full of surprises.  
  
Karma was basking in the glory of being sprawled across his best friend, maybe someone who was closer than a friend.  
Their very few, and very short secret kisses were no secret to themselves. They had slept in the same bed, kissed chastely, cuddled together when no one was around, and even comforted each other. No one knew about these things, but many knew there was something between the two that went far beyond a simple friendship.  
  
Nagisa's eyes widened as he saw his classmate lean in so their faces were only a few centimeters apart. Karma's eyes flickered towards Nagisa's lips for a very brief moment, almost as if asking for permission to be granted to him. Nagisa barely nodded, but it was enough for Karma to know that he wouldn't screw up their friendship by kissing him.  
  
Whenever they kissed, they both felt the most clichéd things. 'The sparks', the 'butterflies'...  
  
Nagisa kissed back slowly, their soft lips being the right size to fit together. Karma didn't ever even think of doing anything that would make Nagisa uncomfortable. Why would he need to rush?  
He only felt jealous when Nagisa had full-on French kissed Akari in front of him.  
  
Karma tilted his head to get more comfortable whilst they kissed. They knew anyone could find them making out as plain as day, but this didn't faze them one bit... That or the fact that it had probably left them.  
  
That was when she saw them. Rio Nakamura.  
  
She squealed softly as she saw their kiss deepen, taking her phone out to take one (okay, she most likely twenty or more) pictures of the two. She ran off to find more people, still keeping her blue eyes out for their current tagger: Hinano Kurahashi.  
  


* * *

  
  
Manami Okuda shrieked quite loudly as she felt a hand slap her back gently.  
"Hinano-chan!" She squealed and began to run, hoping to get to another person so she could rid herself of her current position in their childlike game.  
  
That's when she found them, the Ikemen and his boyfriend.

Wait, was that Karma trailing behind them?!  
  


* * *

  
  
Hinata Okano was trying to remain untagged in the game. She didn't want to be an easy tag-especially for someone like Manami Okuda. 

She used her skills as the top gymnast in the E-Class, and did a few flips to get away from the footsteps she could hear that were approaching her.

Then she began to run, passing the trees of the forest, but then she was pulled into a bush.

"Okano-chan!" It was Rio Nakamura.

* * *

Manami ran to tag her friend. Isogai-kun wouldn't be upset, right? He was the Ikemen after all! She hid and managed to tag him in time to get away as quickly as she could. Isogai huffed and tried to tag his boyfriend, but they were a team...

That's when Manami felt someone tap her gently on her shoulder. She flinched and slowly turned, only to be met with Rio's swimmingly blue eyes, glistening with pure mischief. Okano was behind her,a light scowl on her face.

"Okuda-chan~ I have something to show you!"

That was all she heard before she was grabbed by the arm and drug to another part in the center of the hill's forest.

* * *

 

Nagisa and Karma were still kissing, their lips bruised and swollen by this point. But their kisses had stayed gentle, a few becoming lightly rougher, but nothing too out of the ordinary for the two.

They heard a bush rustling, then their heads whipped around to look at the item that had disturbed their (somewhat) make-out session. 

Rio gasped, she knew they had been discovered. "Nakamura-san, is it you?" Nagisa's gentle yet anxious tone caused every single one of the onlookers peek their faces from the bushes to admit to watching Karma and Nagisa. 

"Hehe, I was passing by when I came across you  two! Who would've thought you'd both be kissing here; plain as day?

* * *

Yuuma was running with Hiroto, then they saw the crowd. Yuuma ran their to check that everything was okay, and thank God they were just peeping. No, wait.

He tagged Rio and dashed away with Hiroto, knowing his boyfriend would probably ask Nagisa and Karma why they were the center of attention for the while, and he'd certainly go tell Yuuma as soon as possible.

* * *

 

Then the whistles blew.

"Time out! Go to the center of the forest and we will have a few drinks of water before continuing!"

Everyone heard Korosensei's voice, and they followed instructions. There was a very faint blush on Nagisa's face, but it was just from having been discovered by his friends, and from having his lips pressed against Karma's for such long time periods.

Karma wrapped an arm around his shoulders as they walked for some water, his features very faintly red, but he had a partially genuine smile on his lips.

Nagisa wondered what this made them now.

* * *

 

**_Boyfriends?_ **

**_That sounds so nice... but it happened so suddenly!_ **

**_I'll ask Karma later._ **

**_What can a game of tag lead to?_ ** __

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know I know. "That was awful!"
> 
> //heavy sighs
> 
> I'm babysitting right now so beware of typos!
> 
> Thanks!


End file.
